unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital Carnage (2016)
'''Capital Carnage (2016) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on August 28, 2016 in Dover, Delaware. This was the first event in which Capital Carnage was categorized as an "A-2 level" pay per view, as it was a major pay per view produced by one brand. This was also the final sole-branded pay per view in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling in 2016, as the two brand would unite on pay per views for the remainder of the year in order to increase promotional value. The event was solely hosted by the Wednesday Night Intensity brand, which would host the pay per view for the following years. The main event saw Morbid defend the USW Championship against Cannon in a Cell match for the USW Championship, which was not classified as a "Hell in a Cell" match as the cell in this match had no roof, therefor there was an easily accessible escape from the structure. The pay per view received positive reactions, earning an 8.1/10 star rating based off of twelve reviews, which was the exact same review as the previous year's event, making the pay per view an income success. Background After weeks of destroying tables, glass panes and more; Wakeman and Wyler decided to have one final match against each other at the event, which would take place under "Breakaway Match" rules, meaning that the first performer to put their opponent through something, will win the match. This would be confirmed for the event two weeks before the show, as Wyler would spear Washington through a table in the corner of the ring. After many assaults broke out between Derrick Carter and Samuel North over Carter's treatment of the USW Extreme Championship, North once again challenged Derrick Carter to a match for the championship, which Carter accepted after stating that he no longer has any clue over how many times he has to beat North to prove that he is not competition. After this, the match was made official for the event. After regaining the USW Tag Team Championships from Appetite for Destruction at the previous Hellfire event, Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defended the titles against Rotten and Akron once again, in what would be Appetite for Destruction's championship rematch. This match would also take place at the event. After losing the championship to Washington at the Hellfire event at the end of June, Dwayne Porter used his rematch to gain an opportunity at reclaiming the Blue Belt Championship at the event. On the last Intensity before the event, Washington hit a low blow on Dwayne Porter and attacked him around ringside. He would hit Porter with chairs, steps and the ring bell before holding the Blue Belt Championship above his head whilst standing on top of Dwayne Porter, thus confirming the match to take place on the Capital Carnage card. After being turned on by Chain Reaction, who turned heel and disbanded Indigo Reaction by attacking Indigo Child, Indigo Child would challenge Chain Reaction to a one-on-one match at the Capital Carnage event after being medically cleared to compete. Chain Reaction would refuse at first until Indigo Child attacked him in the middle of the ring and strangled Reaction with a camera wire until Chain Reaction's face turned blue and he finally accepted the match. After releasing the hold of the camera wire, Kyle Reece Jr (general manager of the Intensity brand) had Indigo Child arrested and removed from the building. The following week, the two performers would sign a contract to ensure that USW would not be held responsible for either man's actions in the match, before both performers were removed by heavy security. This contract signing would confirm the match for the event. In the main event, Morbid would once again defend the USW Championship against Cannon at the event, however; Cannon would demand that the match take place inside of a cell. Kyle Reece Jr would allow this stipulation to take affect for the match, confirming it to take place on the Capital Carnage card. Two weeks before the event, Cannon would blindside Morbid, injuring Morbid's ankle in the process before Morbid would retreat from the fight, preventing further injury. The following week, Morbid would attempt to attack Cannon, who would counter his attack and aim for the injured ankle, hitting it with chairs, and locking in a figure-four-leg-lock on the ringside post, causing heavy damage to Morbid's ankle in storyline, thus turning the tables on Morbid, who had been utilizing Cannon's storyline-injured neck over their previous two matches, creating karma for his actions over past months, giving Cannon an advantage over Morbid going into their match at the event. Results